Settling
by chaos-entropy
Summary: Universe Alteration: In 1979, two scientists and a Turk arrive in Mideel with a baby, having turned their backs on Shinra. But keeping on the run from the company that is steadily growing in power isn't easy, and nor is raising a child with superhuman abilities.


The house on the cliff was open-plan, and elegant in its design, despite its age. A real retreat for families and couples who wanted to get away from it all. If one walked down the coastal path, it was an almost direct route to a private beach. Nobody knew the house was here except for the locals – and of course, the people who had stayed here in the past. However, it was now about to be sold for good. More Gil than the real estate agent had ever seen in his life was slipped into his hand by the fellow in the black suit.

"We want a quick sale. Please."

On the one hand, the agent had thought of handing it back. This property was a right little boon, and something he was proud to show to city-dwellers who were weary of the hotels in Mideel. "Next time you're here, ask for Danny Erskine." He'd tell them. "I'll set you up in one of my holiday cottages. For a discount, of course!" He was proud of his work, and due to the small-town nature of Mideel, he could always spot tourists and weasel his way into their conversations. Those who looked particularly rich were offered the place up on the cliff, or one of the tree-houses, precariously built in the palm forest. Otherwise, he had plenty of simple, homely dwellings for the taking.

* * *

Danny hadn't expected to be roused at 8am on a Sunday morning. His only child, a teenager called Christine, had jostled him awake after herself being woken up by the downstairs telephone. "I was having such a nice dream, then the phone rang and I fell out of my hammock," she pouted, before hurrying him downstairs to pick up the receiver.

Ever the salesman, Danny had rubbed the sand from his eyes and attempted to mask his yawns. The prospective client asked for a quote in a rather clipped, professional manner. Danny had rang off a list of prices, and then informed the client that he was one of two real estate agents in Mideel. "The other guy? A complete phony. Listen, you're glad you got me when you did, because I have some _astounding _properties up for timeshare or rental."

"We'd prefer somewhere permanent."

Danny shrugged. He could do one of those, too. "Depends how much you're willin' to spend, mate."

"More than enough."

"More than enough, eh? I'd better hope so. These are hot-selling properties I've got, it'd be a bit of a blow to me personally if I had to give one up for you to move into."

There was a sigh down the phone. "It's not just myself – there are three others. Including a baby."

Danny hemmed and hawed, looking at the properties posted on his notice board. Most of them were big enough to simply house a couple or a four-person family, and the house on the cliff definitely fit the former description. One of them would be sleeping on the couch from now on.

After assuring the client that he had plenty of properties available, Danny arranged a time and a place to meet. There was a small tavern they were currently breakfasting in. They'd try to be there for one more hour. Then, after a quick goodbye – and the sound of a baby crying – the phone hung up.

"Christine?" Danny called. "Is the washing completely dry?" He flipped through the folded stacks of laundry, wincing as he realised he had just enough time to iron a business suit and make it to The Mariner's.

"Yes..." She mumbled from her hammock. "It was done last night."

"Then wait for me here. Dad's got work to do."

* * *

Danny went from table to table inside the Mariner's, looking for whoever had called him. The air conditioning feebly attempted to make the humid conditions a little less uncomfortable, ribbons flapping above the table where he eventually found them. City tourists. Couldn't handle the heat, ever.

He settled down at their table and introduced himself as the man who had just been on the phone with them. The "client" from the phone conversation, revealed to be the man in the black suit, nodded. Accompanying him was a tired-looking man in a white shirt and slacks, with dark hair. The woman looked exhausted, but still radiant in her neat hair-bun and glasses. The sleeping baby tied in a sling around her front appeared to only be a few days old, and somewhat pudgy.

"Where are you from, originally?" Danny asked, hoping to break the ice. The man in the white shirt seemed to be glaring daggers at him, mumbling under his breath in one of the Wutai languages.

"That is none of your business," the white-shirted man replied. "We're looking for a house, and we have the money, yes? Why should it matter where we're from?"

The woman sighed, giving Danny an apologetic look. _He probably gets irritable with all the humidity_. Danny understood. A lot of tourists did. The humidity, the mosquitoes... Some people even complained about feeling the presence of the Lifestream a little too acutely. Danny would shrug – either you got used to it, or you moved.

"Right, then." Danny replied. "I have a family property just outside of town, or I have a doozy of a property for couples."

"Let's see the family property first," the woman said. The baby squirmed slightly, seemingly about to cry, before turning around and settling.

The family property was, well, just that. It was a recently-renovated three-bedroom bungalow with a galley kitchen, a patio for al-fresco dining, and a little path into the forest. "You might get some animals comin' into the garden or poking around in your bins, but they're harmless. Maybe get a dog or something."

The man in the white shirt wrinkled his nose even further.

The woman had wandered around, getting her bearings in every room of the house. It wasn't much, but it could be turned into a home... With the exception of the main road outside. It wasn't heavily used, but it was the lone route for people driving off the ferry and towards Mideel. The man in the black suit had asked Danny about it early on, before going to inspect the house and garden by himself.

"What an oddball," Danny muttered, watching the black-suited fellow out of the kitchen window. He appeared to be inspecting the entire perimeter of the place. Danny frowned and asked the white-shirted man his opinion on the place.

"I think we would prefer to see the other property."

The woman smiled awkwardly. "I agree."

"Aren't you being a bit harsh? I mean, the other property really is a bit small. Especially for you lot. Won't the little one want his own room?"

"We'll think of something," the white-shirted man snapped. He mopped his forehead with an already-drenched handkerchief. "And you make sure this next property is properly ventilated."

The black-suited man returned shortly after. He shook his head for some odd reason Danny wasn't able to fathom.

And so, they trekked up the coastal path to the isolated house. Danny was confident that this one would suit them. Presumably they didn't like visitors – hence the black suit going off to inspect the outside of the building – and presumably they were fine with living in cramped quarters. The house had only ever been a dwelling for two. It was open plan, and had excellent views, but he could see the charm of the old masonry wearing off. It had at least been a decade since he'd renovated it, but he'd trek up here at least once a week to clean it up and make sure nobody had squatted inside.

Thankfully, the house was cool inside, having been designed by its original architects to distribute cool air efficiently. The townspeople joked that Mideel had two seasons: summer and midsummer. There was no need to design a house that needed to be kept warm in winter. Just somewhere to escape from the heat after a long, hard day of work.

Danny stifled in his business suit, but was glad to see both the woman and the white-shirted man taking a liking to this place.

"It's not exactly a mansion..."

"Well, it's enough."

The man in the black suit went to consult with the two. Danny frowned. Why were they being so secretive? And why did he sense the man in black would break his neck if he asked any prying questions? "One of you will have to come down to the office with me to sign the contract." Danny replied, after he was informed they would be making the purchase. He knew it would have to be a quick sale, but not even in his wildest dreams was he expecting the consultations to take barely a few hours out of his day.

In the end, it was the black-suited man who came down with him to sort out the paperwork.

* * *

On the walk back to the office, Danny rolled his shoulders. "I think I figured out why you're here. Elopin', right?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, it's just that you and your companions... Well, I don't think I've ever had anybody coming in the morning and moving in on the afternoon. I guess you really needed a place, and quickly."

"Yes," the suit said.

"Well, different strokes for different folks. I'm sure the baby'll grow up great. My little Christine has had to put up with only me after her ma died."

"Indeed."

He signed the paperwork, padding the estate agent's hand with more rolled up bank notes. "If anyone ever asks, we were not here."

"Oh, wow." Is all Danny can think of to say. The first payment the black suited man had given him was more than enough to pay his bills for the next two years. This payment is enough to perhaps get a new car. He takes in a breath as he flips through the notes. A thousand Gil turns into tens of thousands, then hundreds of thousands of Gil.

Danny shakes hands with the suit, before watching him saunter back up the coastal path. Life was going to be pretty good from now on. Not that he doesn't wish the trio the best, of course.


End file.
